My Boy
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Darla watches as Angel becomes fascinated with the Slayer and she wants her boy back, even if it means going after Buffy herself.


MY BOY

 **Author's Note- Always had a fascination with the whole Darla/Angel/Angelus thing so this is the result of that. Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated as they always are hehe ;)**

Before he was her's, he was mine. I made him, I turned him into the fearless creature every vampire, demon and supernatural being knew and feared. Angelus. Now HE was something to be proud of but then he had to go and get himself cursed and had his soul restored. He changed his name from Angelus to Angel. Now he's this brooding mess with guilt and remorse and he spends his days sleeping and his nights watching over the Slayer. Buffy, I think her name is.

I watch him as he follows her around the cemeteries at night. He defends her, saves her when she needs it and even though he's a vampire, the very thing she is sworn to kill, she's falling for him. I can see it. The way she looks at him with those doey eyes and the flirting that she thinks he can't see through. The first time, she discovered what he was, she screamed. I was standing outside the house when I heard her. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to waltz right in and tell her that yes, her lover is a vampire and before you, there was me. I was the only thing he cared about, the only thing he would die for and yes, I served the Master and would always be loyal to him for saving me, back when I was human but I wanted my boy back. I wanted Angelus.

The glass smashed against the wall, blood splattering in the cavernous rock.

"Calm yourself, Darla." The Master's deep voice echoed.

It was not cruel or spoken harshly but it was firm and it made me turn back to him, my eyes filled with tears and my hands fisted at my sides.

"I want him back! He's mine! He was always supposed to be mine!"

The Master beckoned me closer and I came, sitting by his side and resting my head on his knee as with his clawed hand, he stroked my blonde hair soothingly.

"Angelus will return to us, child. I am certain of that at least."

"But the Slayer, she...he's obsessed with her." I sobbed.

He nodded.

"She was born to kill him and our kind. They could never be anything more than enemies."

That made me feel a little better. It was true. How could someone like her ever give up her calling? She couldn't.

I smiled and wiped my tears, getting to my feet.

"I think I'll pay Angel a little visit."

The Master nodded, smiling with his pointed teeth. I often wondered what he had looked like as a human. Being a vampire for so long, he had lost the ability to transform into a human guise. It was the reason we went out and hunted for him. Then there was the other reason, he was trapped below the school by some powerful magic and he was eagerly awaiting the day when he would break free of it. We all were and it was coming soon. The barriers were weakening and the prophecy spoke of the day when the Master would walk free among the living and kill the Slayer.

Angel lived above ground now, just like a human but try as he might, he would never be one of them. He could walk about at night and live like them for that brief period but he would never be them. His heart would never beat. He would never feel warmth and the urge for blood is always there, always so strong and unyielding.

He couldn't resist forever.

I looked up the building and shook my head. Simple. Something a human would live in.

Walking inside, I noticed how sparse it was. A single bed in the corner and a book was on the small table. He was here. I could feel him. His presence...I had never lost that ability to find him when he went missing. I closed my eyes. The balcony. That was where he was. I turned and headed for the open doors, stepping out into the night air once again. There he was, sitting on the edge, looking up at a full moon.

He tensed when he heard my boots on the stone.

"Darla." He whispered my name but there was no longing in his voice, only venom.

I smiled, choosing to ignore it. I walked around the front of him and looked into those deep brown eyes.

"Angel. How is life living among the humans?"

He stared at me, no smile, nothing.

"I don't live among them Darla. I can't."

"Too right you can't. You will never be one of them, Angel. No matter how hard you try."

He sighed, getting impatient.

"What do you want, Darla?" He snapped.

"I came back here for you. I want you to come back with me, Angel. To the Master. Live like one of us again. We all miss you...I miss you."

I got a smile but it was cold and cruel.

"I don't miss you. Any of you."

That stung but I could take it. I decided to change the subject, maybe rile him a bit.

"That Slayer is quite the girl, isn't she?"

He looked away, as though he was ashamed.

"Don't be bashful, Angel. I've seen you with her. You help her. You kill our kind. For her."

He growled low in his throat.

"It's the right thing to do."

"Is it? Because the last time you showed her your true face, she screamed like a little girl!" I countered, laughing as I did.

He jumped up and grabbed me by the neck, pushing me into the wall opposite the railing.

"I am not one of you!"

"And you're not one of them either." I said softly.

He had his teeth clenched and he was breathing hard, the anger coming off of him so much I could taste it.

"This is you. The anger, the hate, the aggression. Let it out and come back to me."

He released me and turned away, giving me his back.

"Get out, Darla."

I sighed but I hadn't given up. Would never give up. I walked up to his back and spoke to him over his shoulder.

"She won't see you as a someone with a soul...she'll see you for what you are, something she has to kill."

I left him with that thought, hoping it would haunt him when he tried to sleep.

I didn't want to go back to the Master just yet. I wanted to see this Slayer in action for myself. Maybe not fight her but just warn her of what was to come regarding my boy.

She was fast and strong but she had so much more to learn. I wasn't going to make this easy for her. I had dragged another of the Master's minions along with me and told him the plan. He would chase me through the park and I would look like the damsel in distress so that she would protect me, all the while not realising that I was the danger here and not whatever his name was, I've forgotten.

I told him he could kill the Slayer but he was a new born and didn't stand much of a chance. I just let him think he did.

I started running, screaming as I did and 'tripped' just in front of her.

The Slayer stared at the vampire who had stopped and was now snarling at her.

She had him dusted before he could reach her. I watched her stake fly end over end as she hurled it through the air. She then came over to me and helped me up. I dusted off my school girl uniform and smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you! That guy, he was just so scary! His face was all messed up, what was he anyway?"

She walked over and picked up her stake.

"Something you don't wanna run into, believe me." She replied.

"You killed him with that wooden thing."

She hid it quickly in her jeans and smiled at me.

"Look um... what's your name?"

"Darla."

"Darla then, you should probably go home."

I smiled. "I could but then I wouldn't get the chance to kill you."

She frowned and looked up at me but I lunged and tackled her to the ground.

She fought back but being taken by suprise gave me the advantage. I was winning, my face changed and my teeth were so close to her neck. Then I felt myself being lifted off of her and thrown to the side. As I rolled and sprang to my feet, I found Angel glaring down at me. The Slayer had recovered and was now standing by his side. Didn't either of them see how ridiculous that looked?! A vampire and vampire Slayer?

My gaze darted back and forth between them. I laughed at the sight.

"You'll wish you'd never met him, girl. Trust me...he's trouble."

The Slayer frowned.

"And you would be?"

"I made him, sweetheart. Before you, there was me. I was all he cared about, all he lived for. Isn't that right, Angelus?"

He growled, low in his throat and it sent a chill through me, a pleasant one.

"Angelus?" She echoed.

I chuckled again. "Being see you soon. BOTH of you."

I then turned and walked into the shadows.

I didn't go completely. I stayed and watched them. I knew this Buffy would question the name I had given him. Clearly her watcher friend hadn't informed her of Angel's past yet. Hm, maybe I would. I listened to their conversation anyway. Would he lie to her about me? Would he deny he knew me? Let's see...

"Who was she, Angel?"

Oh here we go.

"That was Darla. She's my Sire. She made me a vampire." He told her.

Ok so he was going for the truth. That was...admirable and a little annoying.

"Were you and her...?"

Wow, she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"For centuries, yes. We killed humdreds of people, tortured them, hunted them but then I got my soul back and it all changed. She didn't want me anymore."

I want you! I thought angrily. I still want you, even with that Goddamn soul I want you!

Buffy smiled at him.

"So I can kill her?"

I waited. Did he care for me at all?

He smiled back at her and kissed her gently, not the way he used to kiss me.

"Let me deal with Darla. She's dangerous."

That was an understatment. Then they walked off together but Angel glanced back into the darkness and looked right at me. My boy knew when I was around.

We would always find each other. Always.

I returned to the Master, feeling a little better. I would go back to Angel tomorrow and talk to him. See what he meant by 'dealing with me'. That would be interesting to see how a vampire with a soul would deal with me. He woudn't kill me, he wasn't ready and he still felt something for me but that Slayer of his...she needed to be sent a message. But what and how would I do it? Attack some of her friends? No. Angel would be angry with me for that and I needed him to come back to me. I snapped my fingers, got it! Hold her favourite little bar hostage. Kill people off one by one, make Angel aware of my plan and pin it all on him. It was a long shot but I guessed she didn't know enough about Angel to put the pieces together. She may be falling for him but there was always going to be that niggling thought in the back of her mind; he was a vampire. Nothing would change that, not even one pesky little soul.

He was sitting on his throne, looking over his pool of blood but he raised his head as I walked in.

"You were successful?"

"In bringing Angel home? No but I'm close."

The Master sighed and looked away.

"I miss Angel but he cannot be swayed. That bloody soul of his stops him."

"Maybe so but he is still a vampire and longs for blood. She-if you haven't noticed-is a blood filled human. How long do you think it'll take for him to weaken? Seeing her beaten and scratched, blood flowing, he'll cave." I argued with a small grin on my face.

The Master didn't share my enthusiasm.

"I'm not sure..."

I went to my knees by his side.

"Let me kill her for you, Master. I can bring Angel back with me. I know I can."

He shook his head.

"No you are much to valuable to me, Darla."

"But I-"

"That is enough, Darla! You are forbidden, is that clear?!"

I shut my mouth and nodded slowly.

He smiled sweetly down at me and stroked my head.

"Good, now I will send the boys out to hunt for us."

I frowned.

"But I normally go."

"Not tonight. You are to stay here. I have no doubt in my mind that you would go running off to Angel if given the chance."

I pulled back and stood, walking away. He couldn't stop me from seeing my boy, no one could.

I slipped out as soon as night came. I headed for the Bronze because that was where he would be; watching over her, making sure she was safe. I shook my head and walked through the door, looking for him. I sensed him. He was upstairs, looking down at her as she sat with her friends. I went up there and stood beside him, he didn't even move.

"You know this is pathetic, right?"

He didn't answer me, just kept staring at her.

"Well, at least you've found a new hobby. It's just a shame that it involves helping the one thing that kills us."

Again, he said nothing. I tilted my head to the side, smiling at him.

"She'll kill you sooner or later. I hope you know that."

I moved closer.

"And when she tries...I'll be there."

"To watch?" He finally asked.

"To help." I corrected.

He growled at me. "Get away from me, Darla."

"You don't mean that. We were involved for centuries. That's a lot of history to throw away, Angelus. Could you do that to me? Could you kill me?"

"For her?-"He snapped, looking straight at me."-Without a second thought."

I clenched my teeth, my anger rising.

"She won't be able to love you, Angelus... not like I do. Even after everything, you're still my boy." I told him, running a hand along his jaw.

"I am NOT YOUR BOY!" He almost shouted at me but the music was so loud no one could hear him. I flinched. He didn't frighten me but I knew his temper and I knew what damage he could do to that pretty face of mine.

"Leave me alone, Darla. I've warned you."

"Fine. You want to play puppy dog to the Slayer go ahead but don't come whining to me when she gets bored."

I turned away angrily and stormed out of the Bronze. I turned into the alley that would take me back to the manhole that lead underground when someone reached out and grabbed my neck, holding me up in the air.

"The Master told you not to leave tonight."

I tried to pry Luke's fingers from my neck.

"I just wanted to see Angel."

"Angel? The Slayer's pet?"

"I want him back Luke, we all do. The Master misses him, I had his best interests at heart, I swear!"

Luke chuckled darkly.

"Darla you have only ever looked out for yourself. Do not try and make me believe that you have changed ever since the Master has risen."

I sighed. "Just put me down, Luke."

He did and I looked up at him, brushing down my top.

"I suppose I should return then."

Luke nodded. "You will and you will face the Master."

I nodded and followed him back underground.

"You defied me! I told you not to go above ground and you did it anyway!"

"Master I'm sorry! I just want Angel-"

"I know you want Angel back! We all know that! But Darla he is in league with the Slayer! Do you know how dangerous it is to be around him right now?!" He roared.

I was on my knees, begging his forgiveness and trying to get him to see my side of things as well.

"I know him, Master. He is MY boy, I made him, I know him!"

"Not as well as when he was one of us!" He argued.

"He IS one of us!"

"Not anymore!"

He turned his back to me. I expected a slap, something to show for my defiance but instead, I saw his shoulder's slump and he turned back to me, his movements slow and careful. He put a clawed hand under my chin and gently lifted my face to look me in the eye.

"My child, as hard as this is to accept, you must leave Angel to the Slayer. We have lost him."

Tears fell down my cheeks and I closed my eyes as the tears stung.

"Don't cry, Darla. Here-" He said gesturing to a trembling man that Luke had brought in. -"Maybe a snack would help."

I smiled and wiped my eyes. Getting to my feet, I went over to the human and my face changed at just the scent of his blood. Luke let the weak human fall into my arms and I smiled. I saw Angel's face instead of the young human and bit down savagely into his neck as he screamed and clung to me all at the same time.

A vampire's bite was something bordering the lines of unbelieveable pain and wonderful ecstacy, I would say he was experiencing both right now. Good.

Luke and Master let me feed in peace and I had almost drained the boy when I stopped.

I had lost Angel...it hit me like a speeding train and I looked down at the boy who was smiling lazily up at me as he rested near death in my lap.

"How would you like to live forever?"

The boy nodded, sweat coating his brow.

"You could live with me forever. You become what I am and together, nothing would stop us."

He nodded again but as a general law, I needed to hear him say the words.

"Say it, tell me you want me to Sire you."

He opened his mouth and for a moment, I was afraid he was too weak to say anything but then he tried;

"I...I...want you t-to Sire m-m-me..."

I grinned and made a small incision on my wrist before putting it into the human's mouth. He drank without knowing what he was doing and then passed out.

So I couldn't have Angel, I would make another playmate and this one wouldn't have a soul to stop him from being everything he wanted to be.

I waited untill the boy awoke, all traces of human had gone and now he was looking around wildly untill his gaze settled on me.

I knelt down in front of him.

"Welcome back."

"What...what's happened to me? I can't-I can't breathe."

I rolled my eyes. I thought this time would be just as special as it was with Angelus but I guess I was wrong. Maybe nothing could replace my boy but I had to try.

"You're not supposed to, honey. You're dead."

His eyes widened.

"I'm dead?"

I nodded.

"But you have been reborn. You are a vampire. You will be stronger, faster, live off of blood, own the night with me, serve at the Master's side. Oh baby, we are gonna do it all!"

I threw myself into his arms and he caught me as he sat up. Already he was so strong. I looked into his blue eyes. Nothing like Angel. His were dark and deep brown. As much as I hated to admit it, he had soulful eyes.

I focused back on my new play thing.

"Are you hungry?"

We went out hunting that night. He was a fast learner and it didn't take long before we had sought out his victim. A young jogger, alone in the park, it was almost boring it was so easy but I watched him as he kept up pace with her and stopped her.

I watched them talking, he smiled as though he was enjoying the conversation and then HE appeared...my boy. My Angel.

The new born was pulled off his feet and tossed to the side. His face changed before he'd even hit the ground.

Angel turned to the pretty jogger.

"Run."

She did and then he turned his attention back to the new vampire. A stake appeared in Angel's hand and he plunged it into the other vampire's heart. He turned to dust instantly.

Angel dusted himself off and put his stake back in his coat.

"Sorry about killing your friend, Darla."

I smiled, stepping out of my hiding place and walking up to him.

"Doesn't matter. I hadn't got attached anyway."

He stared at me and I wondered what other threat I would recieve but I recieved none. None at all. So I spoke first.

"How's your new girlfriend?"

He nodded.

"Good."

"Just good?"

"You wanna make small talk now?"

I shrugged.

"You're not much of a talker...you never were."

He shook his head.

"You can't keep throwing my past back at me, Darla."

"OUR past, Angel! We shared it! Together!"

"And now we don't. Move on, Darla, it's getting a bit pathetic." He said, raising his eyebrows and making me feel like dirt he'd scrubbed off his shoe.

Pathetic? Me? I'd show him who was pathetic, starting with that little Slayer he loved so damn much.

The walkway of the Bronze was the perfect place to keep an eye on perfect Buffy. She was at one of the round tables, laughing with her friends and talking about my boy. I watched her. To the untrained eye, she seemed like a harmless schoolgirl. The cheerleader type. The one who always got killed off first in the horror flicks but watching her closely, I saw the lean muscles in her arms, her watchful eye and the way she was positioned to run at a moment's notice.

Her friends on the other hand were oblivious to the danger surrounding them. The dark haired boy, Xander, he was drooling over Buffy while she spoke about something that happened in class that day and then the red headed one, Willow, she was switching between listening to the Slayer and watching Xander watch Buffy. The poor girl. She really had it bad for the gawky idiot. I grinned to myself and scanned the bar for any other of my kind; not tonight. Perfect.

I made my way down the stairs and onto the dance floor. I picked a victim and danced with him untill I decided to take his hand and leave, making sure the Slayer knew I was leaving with him. Sure enough, she followed.

I pushed the human against the wall and lowered my fangs to his neck. I heard her boots on the concrete before I'd even had a taste.

"Get away from him." She warned.

I sighed and turned to face her.

She looked at the boy.

"Go."

He ran without question but only becaue he'd seen my face.

I shifted back to my human one and spoke to her.

"It's rude to interrupt someone's dinner, didn't you know that?"

"It's not when that dinner is human." She countered.

"And what is your policy on dating vampires, I wonder?"

"Angel." She realised.

"Yes I'm talking about Angel. You want him. I want him..." I let the sentence hang in the air as my face changed once again and I took up a fighter's stance.

"So let's finish this."

I ran at her and she ran at me, knocking me to the ground. I sprang back up and punched her hard, making her head snap back. She staggered and then regained her footing but I swept her legs out from under her. She hit the ground with a thud and I put my boot on my chest to keep her in place. She couldn't move.

"What do you want, Darla?"

I tilted my head slightly.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Angel? All of this is for Angel?" She acted like she didn't believe me. As though it would have been an honour for me to take down the Slayer.

"Oh honey, you're not as special as you'd like to think."

She knocked me off balance and I hit the ground. The next thing I knew, she was leaning over me, a stake positioned over my heart.

"Go on then...do it!"

She was hesistating. That could get her killed.

"You know I want nothing more than to kill you but Angel knows you. That grants you a safety pass."

She stood and pulled me to my feet.

I glared at her.

"That would have made your life so much easier if you'd just taken that opportunity and killed me."

The Slayer stood back.

"If anyone is going to to kill you, Darla, it'll be Angel, not me. I'll give him that pleasure." She said, her lip curling up in something resembling a snarl.

"You're a fool if you think he'll kill me."

She shrugged.

"Then take it to Angel. Tell him you tried to kill me tonight. Then see if he still wants his Sire hanging around."

I smirked and then walked away.

She may be a Slayer but she was also a young girl and she had a lot to learn...

I expected the Slayer to live in some kind of training room but no, she lived in some suburban house with her mother. It was almost too perfect.

I knocked and waited for an answer.

Mrs Summers came to the door, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I wondered if Buffy was around?" I asked politely.

"No, I'm afraid she's not. Did she say to meet her here?"

"Oh she probably just forgot. My name is Darla, I'm meant to be helping her with her history homework. The war of independence? My family kind of goes back to those days." I said with a knowing smile.

Mrs. Summers frowned.

"I thought she was studying with Willow?"

"Oh she is, but Willow knows more about the Civil war."

She nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, she should be home soon, would you like to come in and wait?"

That was all I needed to hear. I stepped over the threshold and smiled at Buffy's mom.

"Thank you for inviting me into your home."

"You're welcome, Darla. It's good to see Buffy making some nice friends for a change. Would you like something to eat?"

I offered her another big smile.

"I would, thank you."

I followed her into the kitchen and she rummaged through her cupboards.

"What are you in the mood for?"

My face transformed and I snuck up behind her.

"Mainly liquid based if you don't mind."

She nodded and then I grabbed her, biting down on her neck. She blacked out instantly and I drank a little while longer.

Then the kitchen door flew off it's hinges as Angel appeared.

"Darla!"

"Hello, Angel. Want to share?"

"Darla, let her go."

I grinned at him, licking the blood from my teeth.

"Come on, aren't you hungry for something besides pig's blood after all this time."

He shook his head as he stepped inside.

"No..."

"I don't believe you... here." I tossed her limp body to him and as soon as the scent of blood reached his nose, his face changed and I could see him trying to fight it. I wanted to watch but I could sense the Slayer coming home. She wasn't far. Soon she would come in, see Angel bending over her mother, she would put the pieces together and try to kill him. Then I would be there to welcome him back to the family...

I had heard what had happened and that same night, I showed up at his apartment.

"She's out hunting you right now." I told him.

His jaw tightened.

"I never hurt her mother. That was all you."

"Maybe but she doesn't know that, does she?" I taunted.

Angel flew at me, snarling, his face changed into a demon.

"What do you want?" I asked him calmly.

His grip on my wrists tightened.

"I want it finished."

I grinned at him.

"Good boy."...

I could just imagine the Slayer now, readying her stakes and crossbow, ready to take out someone she had feelings for. I knew killing him wouldn't be easy for her, she would hesitate so I guess I would have to help...Angel.

Buffy arrived at the Bronze and Angel went inside, stalking her.

I watched it all from my place on the walkway, guns at my side.

Tonight, Angelus and I would kill the Slayer and everything would go back to being the way it was before he had his soul returned to him. I would have my boy back again.

Buffy looked into the darkness.

"I know you're there."

"Well done." He drawled.

She tested the weight of the crossbow in her grip and aimed at where she thought he was.

She was wrong.

"Why did you attack my mom?"

"I didn't."

"So why didn't you say anything?" She shot back.

"I wanted to but it wasn't like you'd of given me a chance." He answered.

She shrugged. I rolled my eyes. This was getting boring.

"Ok, I think this is where I step in."

Angel glared at me and the Slayer frowned.

"What's she doing here?"

"I thought Angel could do with a little help, so here I am!"

The Slayer's frown deepened. I pulled two guns out from my behind my back and her eyes widened.

I suprised her further by shooting Angelus.

"Oh don't worry honey, bullets can't kill vampires. They hurt like hell but that's about the strength of it. You, on the other hand-" I fired but she flipped back and took cover behind a pool table.

"Come on Buffy. You've got to come out and play sooner or later."

I didn't see or even hear Angel sneak up behind me. He said my name so quietly, I wondered if it had been in my head.

I turned and walked straight into the sharp point of a broken pool cue. I looked up into my boy's face as I realised what he'd done.

"Angel?" I asked, feeling pain course through me as well as shock and hurt.

My boy...I thought that was what he'd always be. He would get over this ridiculous obsession with the Slayer and then come right back to me but no...here we were and he had jammed a make shift stake into my heart.

He stepped back, pulling the cue out of my chest and I hit the floor, turning to dust.

My boy...he wasn't that anymore.

End


End file.
